theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony Time script idea
Gallery Transcript Idea * (Twilight Sparkle's back in the skies of heaven and 1 of the rabbits is looking right at her.) * God (off screen): "Twilight, Twilight, wake up, Twilight." * Twilight Sparkle: "I think I recognize that voice from right over there." * (Twilight Sparkle looks right up and the light shines right down on her.) * God: "Twilight, the super best pony, I certainly understand that things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to be when I sent you down there." * Twilight Sparkle: "I know, and I noticed a newspaper headline and a news report on television that King Sombra's now deceased due to hanging himself to death." * Chloe: "Wow, Twilight," * Tara: "we didn't know that," * Jet: "we never knew it was really gonna be a living heck for you down there." * Twilight Sparkle: "I sure hope Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Minty, Blue Blink, Applejack, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom are doing alright without me." * (Cut to the deep depths of heck........) * (King Sombra's now in the deep depths of heck and is now in chains.) * King Sombra: "Your time, Twilight, your time of running in the sky........is almost........up." * (King Sombra uses his evil powers right above to the skies of heaven which causes Twilight Sparkle to grow heaven angel wings while Jet looks on in surprise and amazement.) * Twilight Sparkle: "What the-what's happening to me?" * Jet: "Now are you really gonna believe that you're now deceased and in the skies of heaven with me, Chloe, Tara, Dora, Boots and Diego?" * Twilight Sparkle: "Well, yeah, of course, but right now I got those heaven angel wings." * Jet: "That's super good, now you can fly around super-fast just like me." * Twilight Sparkle: "Oh wow, (she begins flying around with Jet following her.) I sure hope I'm getting the hang of it." * (Twilight Sparkle and Jet continue flying around in the skies of heaven.) * (Meanwhile back on earth in Ponyville and right after Unico went right back home to the wilderness forest, Applejack has just finished building the time travel machine and Apple Bloom has just finished making the magic life antidote so she can go back in time and bring Twilight Sparkle back to life with it.) * Rainbow Dash: "Man, Ponyville just isn't the exact same without Twilight around," * Pinkie Pie: "it's been since last year ago ever since she passed away in his hospital bed in the hospital that afternoon." * Rarity: "At least Unico put Twilight's gem box right by her grave right before he left to go back home to the wilderness forest." * Apple Bloom: "There we go, the magic life antidote's now complete, it's time for me to go back in time and bring Twilight back to life. wish me good luck, everypony and Spike." * (Apple Bloom grabs the magic life antidote and goes right into the time travel machine.) * Spike: "Good luck, Apple Bloom," * Sweetie Belle: "goodbye," * Fluttershy: "good luck with your time travel." * (Apple Bloom sets the time travel dial to the year Twilight Sparkle passed away in her hospital bed in the hospital right after the tweet message read: Hasbro announces a new My Little Pony: FIM season.) * (Apple Bloom's now right by the entrance of the hospital.) * Apple Bloom: "Alright, yahoo! I arrived just in time to prevent Twilight's passin' from happenin' again, I sure hope the magic life antidote works mighty perfectly." * (Apple Bloom goes right inside the hospital and on her way to Twilight Sparkle's hospital room.) * (Brony Life Man's sobbing heavily on Twilight Sparkle's hospital bed, but Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Rarity, Applejack, Minty and Blue Blink are sobbing their eyes out.) * (Apple Bloom uses the magic life antidote on Twilight Sparkle's motionless body and Twilight Sparkle's now brought back to life.) * Twilight Sparkle: "Hey, what just happened to me? and, Apple Bloom? what are you doing here?" * Apple Bloom: "I know I ain't been there, Twilight, but Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Blue Blink, Minty and my sister saw you pass away right in front of them, so I used the magic life antidote to bring you back to life, we couldn't live without you, so I time traveled to save your entire life." * Twilight Sparkle: "Thanks a bunch, Apple Bloom, you saved my entire life, I really appreciate it." * Apple Bloom: "You're welcome, Twilight" * (Meanwhile back home in Ponyville and Apple Bloom has just put away her time travel machine and the magic life antidote.......) * Twilight Sparkle: "Apple Bloom, I really appreciate it when you saved my entire life, but you know something?" * Apple Bloom: "What's that?" * Twilight Sparkle: "they would've chose another soon to be ruler and moved on." * Spike: "Well, Twilight," * Fluttershy: "the timeline where you passed away no longer exists." * Rainbow Dash: "I agree with you here." * Applejack: "Just as long as Unico's not around," * Pinkie Pie: "it's alright with me." Category:Time transcript ideas [Time script ideas Category:My Little Pony Category:Dora the Explorer